1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulically-operated breaking device capable of making and breaking operations using hydraulic pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accompanying the development of large-capacity, ultrahigh-voltage transmission systems, there has recently been made an increasing demand for high-performance breaking devices. To meet such demand, there have already been developed gas breaking devices using sulfur hexafluoride gas (SF.sub.6 gas) and breaking devices using gas pressure for the driving source. As the transmission systems are further improved in capacity and high-voltage performance, the driving force required for the operation of the breaking devices is increased to a high degree. When using gas pressure, e.g. air pressure, for the driving source, therefore, a tank, cylinder, and various other members of one such breaking device cannot help being bulky, and it is necessary to use a silencer for restraining loud inspiration and exhaust sounds which may be produced during operation.